


Voyeur

by Brinker



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A little bit of butt stuff, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This is pure filth, Voyeurism, tpthvegebulsmutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinker/pseuds/Brinker
Summary: Bulma has a fantasy. Will Vegeta indulge her?A submission for TPTH Vegebul Smutfest, Day 4- Cuckold.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Stop. Scroll up. Read the tags. Are you still into this? I won’t judge if you turn back.

“Oh Vegeta… fuck!”

She was splayed out for him, legs spread wide open. His face was buried in her blue mound, lapping at her, teasing her. She moaned again and turned her head to watch herself from the vanity mirror. She could be so vain sometimes but, he couldn’t blame her. The sight was enthralling. 

“You like that? You like watching?” he asked, moving his lips against her, the sound of his voice muffled against her folds.

“Mmm… I want to watch you… I want to watch you with a cock in your mouth.”

His attentions abruptly stopped.

“What did you just say?” he demanded, raising his head up between her knees.

“Too far?” Bulma shrugged sheepishly.

“You think?!”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” She tried to pull his head back down to her, but he was having none of it. “It was just dirty talk.”

“That’s a little too dirty for my taste,” he said, shifting out of bed and stepping back into his shorts. The mood was officially dead.

“What’s the big deal? You’ve watched me with another woman before.”

Yes, he had and the thought of it was almost enough to get his hard on going again. A few years ago, she’d told him how she was curious what the touch of another woman might feel like and he had been all too willing to accommodate her exploration, so long as he was given a front row seat. But this… this was a bridge too far.

“That’s different,” he grumbled, fully aware of his own hypocrisy.

“No, it’s not. And besides, it wouldn’t exactly be uncharted territory for you.”

She was aware of his own same sex dalliances in his youth. There were no secrets between them, but that wasn’t the point. His objection to the idea was not the act itself but specifically who’s cock he suspected his wife had imagined in his mouth.

“The answer is no.”

“I haven’t even asked a question yet!”

“You don’t need to. I already know what it’s going to be and I’m not fucking Raditz again! You can forget it!”

“Fine! You don’t have to get so defensive.”

“…”

“But, hypothetically, if you were to be with another man…”

“Gods damn it! I fucking knew it!”

“Come on, Vegeta! You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it since he was wished back.”

Of all the Saiyans they could have wished back to life to perform the Super Saiyan God ritual, it had to be Raditz. The worst part about the whole thing was that he’d been the one to suggest it. They didn’t have many options and Raditz _was_ pure of heart, in his own way… a purely meat-headed idiot, but the rules were murky. If he himself had passed the test, the standards were obviously low. 

After the whole debacle with Beerus, Raditz had come to stay at Capsule Corp. It was only right that he offer the man a place to stay, considering he was the closest thing to an actual friend as Vegeta ever had. They had been very close as children, but their relationship took on an additional dimension as they got older. They’d experimented on each other as teenagers and fooled around a few times as adults, though it had never developed into anything serious. 

Since returning to the realm of the living, Raditz had wasted no time falling back into a life of hedonism and seemingly had a new bed partner, both men and women, for every day of the week. He’d also made it abundantly clear, through his typically crude innuendo, that he expected history to repeat itself between the two of them. As much as it galled him, Vegeta couldn’t deny that having him around again had brought on a certain sense of… nostalgia. But, whatever inclinations he may have had, the fact remained that he was very happily married. As adventurous and easily excitable as his wife was, having another man in their bed, specifically Raditz, was a can of worms Vegeta was not about to open. 

“I know all about the things you used to do to each other,” Bulma draped herself across his back as he sat on the edge of the bed, drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips. “I got so wet when you told me. I just want to see it for myself.”

“You know me better than that, woman. I would sooner rip his throat out with my teeth than invite a rival male into my bedroom. You have mated yourself to an alpha, not some sniveling, cuckold, pantywaist.”

“Cuckold? I’m not the one blowing him in this scenario. You are.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Hey,” she said, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back to look her in the eye. “Have I ever given you cause to think I want any man but you?”

“He’s a… conventionally attractive man. It would be only natural for you to…”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” She slid around and straddled his hips, settling herself into his lap. “I have no desire to be with Raditz, in any context, under any circumstances, no matter how ‘conventionally attractive’ he may be.”

“There were rules when we had Launch over, right?” she asked, waiting for his nod of confirmation.

“You didn’t participate. You just watched and touched yourself.” She could feel his groin stir at the memory. “Did you feel like you’d been _cuckolded_ then?”

“No”

“Did you want to have sex with Launch?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t care about her. She was a prop. I wanted to watch you receive pleasure that I couldn’t give you.”

Bulma quirked a brow and tilted her head, as if to say, ‘Do you get it now, idiot.’

“Look, if you say no, then it’s no, and I won’t mention it again.” She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “But if you think you might like to suck Raditz’ dick, that is something I would very. much. like. to watch,” she said, punctuating her words by grinding herself against him through the fabric of his shorts. 

Vegeta growled and gripped her hips, pushing himself closer to her heat. It was useless to fight her. What Bulma wanted, Bulma got. Always. He couldn’t find cause to deny her, or himself, any longer.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and texted an unambiguous invitation to the devise Bulma had recently purchased for Raditz. Three dots appeared on the screen followed by an eggplant emoji. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Predictably, the moron had picked up on the worst aspects of Earth culture in record time.

Bulma sidled off his lap and slipped into a short silk robe, knotting it at the waist. A knock sounded at the door a few moments later and Vegeta got up to open it. There Raditz stood, wearing an infuriating, shit eating grin. 

“I knew it was only a matter of time,” he said pushing past Vegeta into the bedroom. He took a look around the spacious master suite before his eyes settled on Bulma.

“I was hoping you’d be here too. It’s been a long time since Vegeta and I had an Eiffel Tower. That’s what you call it on this planet, right? We used to call it a Geminon finger trap. I remember this one time… aakkk.” Raditz was unable to finish his thought as Vegeta’s fingers wrapped firmly around his throat, crushing his windpipe.

“This is between you and me. You don’t touch her. You don’t look at her. You don’t think about her. Do you understand?”

“Yeath,” Raditz sputtered.

“Good,” he said, removing his had and allowing the other man to breath again. “Now take your pants off.”

Raditz obeyed without another word. His track pants pooled on the floor and Vegeta discarded his shorts next to them. He looked to Bulma. Her eyes were glassy and her pupils dilated. She’d sat herself in one of the tufted chairs in the corner, behind Raditz’ back. Her hand dove into the front of her robe to gently kneed one of her breasts. She lifted one long leg onto the arm of the chair, exposing her center to Vegeta, and the smell of her arousal flooded the room.

Raditz still seemed unsure of the rules of engagement and wanted to avoid reigniting Vegeta’s wrath. Instead, Vegeta took the lead and roughly pushed his lips against the other man’s, forcing his tongue past inhumanly sharp teeth. He tasted like beer and smoke and his stubbled upper lip rubbed against his own. It was familiar but so very different from what he was used to. Rough hands roamed his body, down to the orbs of his ass, and pushed his hips forward. He could feel Raditz girth against his lower abdomen and his own cock swelled in recognition.

Vegeta shoved Raditz towards the bed, laying and positioning him to give Bulma an unobstructed view. He looked to her again. Her breathing was labored and her lips slightly parted. She ran one finger around her clit in slow, deliberate circles, never taking her eyes off of him.

He leaned over Raditz, placing one knee on either side of his massive muscled thighs. His cock stood up straight against his belly, begging for attention. Vegeta leaned down and licked it once, from base to tip, earning a moan from the other man. He took it in his hand and couldn’t hold back a groan of his own as he felt the flesh pulse. He remembered how Raditz liked this, low and slow. He took the head in his mouth, lightly licking underneath and savoring the taste he thought he’d long forgotten. Raditz shuddered and pushed his hips off the bed, in a silent plea for more. Vegeta let the shaft into his mouth and continued to run his tongue along the underside. His hand fisted and stroked at the base as his head bobbed up and down.

A whimper sounded from the corner of the room and Vegeta opened his eyes to watch his wife’s reaction to the scene. She rubbed herself more forcefully. Two fingers had disappeared into her wet depths. She fucked herself, in and out, in time with his own movements. 

He removed his hand, relaxed and allowed Raditz to sink all the way down his throat, sucking as he went.

“Fuck,” a deep rumble came from above him and a hand wove into his hair.

“Oh god,” Bulma’s head tiled back as she quickened the pace of her hand. 

Vegeta cupped the sack that hung around his chin and picked up the pace incrementally when he felt it tighten. He was close. He reached under the body beneath him and worked a saliva slicked finger into Raditz tight anal passage. He pushed past the outer ring of muscle and pressed against the bundle of nerves he found inside. The reaction was instantaneous. 

“Oh shit!” Raditz’s arched off the bed and pushed Vegeta’s head down until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Warm, salty fluid spurted into his mouth and he swallowed, humming a husky growl, sending reverberations all the way down Raditz’ stem.

A high keening sob pierced through the lusty haze and Vegeta looked up just in time to see Bulma gasp and thrash in her chair. Her whole body vibrated with pleasure just as the last waves of Raditz orgasm faded out. He let the limp and spent flesh slip from his lips and waited for Bulma to finish before lifting himself off of the other man. 

Raditz was quick to recover and wrapped his hand around Vegeta’s rock hard length. The sensation of the calloused palm and thick fingers sent a shock through his lower half, but he batted the hand away. He was on the bleeding edge of desire and there was only one thing that would satiate him in his current state. He needed to be inside his women, right the fuck now. Nothing and no one else would do. 

“Get out,” Vegeta ordered gruffly as Bulma closed her robe again. 

“You sure?” Raditz asked, still panting from his release and eager to return the favor. 

“I’m sure.”

He shrugged and collected his pants, stepping back into them on his way out. 

“Thank you Raditz,” Bulma called after him. 

“Any time, Princess,” he said as he swung the door closed.

Vegeta waited until they were alone again before turning to his wife. He leaned into her, surrounding her, placing one brawny arm on each side of her as she lazed in her overstuffed chair. 

“Are you satisfied now, you vulgar wench?”

“Not yet,” she said, leaning in for a kiss and nearly coming again when she tasted the act she had just witnessed on his lips. 

He tore her robe from her body and lifted her from the chair to wrap her legs around him, one hand on each of her plump cheeks. He fell backwards onto the bed, covering himself with her. The smooth skin of her legs rubbed against his as she ground herself over him. The flat expanse of her soft belly melted into the ridged planes of his torso, and the cushion of her breasts pushed just under his chin.

She rose above him and took him in hand, guiding him to her opening. When she sunk down onto him, he felt every dip and twist of her warm, wet hollow. His gaze fell to the joining of their hips and he looked on, like a deviant voyeur, as his cock disappeared and reappeared from inside of her. The sight, the sound, the feel of it was something he could never quench his thirst for. 

The rhythm she set was steady and unhurried. On any other night he would let her have her way, but on this night, he had been pushed to the limits of his self-restraint and was teetering on the verge of frantic desire. He lifted her off of his now slicked shaft and flipped her onto her belly. He pressed her body to his and savored the feel of her beneath him, totally pliant and submissive to his touch. He pushed inside again and set a punishing pace, testing the boundaries of what her fragile human body was capable of withstanding. Her deepened moans and the slap of her rear pushing back against him let him know she was needy for even more. He reached around her front to play with her clit and she melted for him. Her walls constricted almost painfully, but he fucked her through it, refusing to let up until she was reduced to a puddle below him. When he finally felt her go limp he roared a primal scream and erupted into her, riding a wave of unrestrained ecstasy until the force of it became untenable. He collapsed on top of her, allowing himself a few more moments of contact before rolling over to his side.

“Wow,” she panted as she wrapped her limbs around him. “You obviously had even more fun putting on that little show than I did watching it.”

“It was okay,” was the closest he would ever come to admitting he got off on giving a blow job to his former underling. “But you know he’s going to be insufferable after this.”

“Raditz? Oh, he’s not that bad.”

A buzzing noise alerted Vegeta to an incoming message as his phone lit up on the night stand. He picked it up and unlocked the screen. 

“Oh for god’s sake!”

“What?”

“Raditz has apparently discovered Snap filters.”

Bulma took the devise from his hands and laughed at the moving image on the screen, a dancing hotdog gyrating against a now very familiar turgid member.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so… some of you probably have questions! You may be wondering why I would write a sex scene featuring a third party for a challenge that is supposed to be B/V centric and why, of all characters, I chose Raditz. I’ve head cannoned for a long time that Raditz and Vegeta had some dalliances growing up just due to the fact that they are the only similarly aged members of their race still in existence. Plus, the idea of Vegeta with another guy just does it for me. When I saw the prompt and I tried to think of another character that could fit into this kink scenario, Raditz was an obvious choice. You just have to suspend your disbelief on how he got there. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story you should check out [ScouterGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutergreen/pseuds/scoutergreen) who also features a combination of Vegebul and Vegeditz in their work. She (or he?) is currently working on a story called Learning The Ropes that focuses on Vegeta/Raditz and I’m absolutely hooked.
> 
> Lastly, I would love if you left a comment letting me know what you think, even if it’s just to say how thoroughly disappointed you are in me.


End file.
